


Temporary Fix

by transboyzayn



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nonsense, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transboyzayn/pseuds/transboyzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wildly inappropriate content featuring trans Kieren and Simon who adores everything about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Fix

Kieren keened, pushing his hips up into Simon’s touch, his briefs shifting down his thighs slightly. Simon leaned back in for a kiss, their tongues meeting for a moment before he moved down Kieren’s neck. They were lazing in bed, stripped to their underwear, but were in no rush to reach any sort of conclusion. Instead, they simply enjoyed each other’s warmth, company, and touch. Simon’s teeth scraped across the boy’s throat, drawing a moan from his lips. 

“Christ, Si- you’ll be the end of me, I swear.”

“Course I will,” He smiled, moving down Kieren’s chest, fingernails scraping over the sensitive flesh. “You’re too gorgeous, can’t blame me for ravaging you.”

Kieren laughed at that, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

He pushed Kieren’s briefs down his hips, sucking a mark into the skin he uncovered. Kieren’s hands wound in Simon’s hair, his lips parted, breathless. 

“Please-”

Simon bowed his head, taking Kieren’s cock between his lips, laving at it with his tongue, sucking gently. His eyes flicked upward to meet Kieren’s, checking in. Kieren let out a low moan, tugging on Simon’s hair, pulling him closer. 

“Fuck- don’t stop, please don’t stop-”

Simon groaned, drunk with lust and desire to please Kieren. He tightened his grip on Kieren’s hips, getting some added leverage. Kieren pushed his hips into Simon’s grip, back arching off the mattress.

“Aah- shit, thank you..”

Simon just grinned, giving a chaste kiss to Kieren’s thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the one direction song of the same name, and the themes are completely different, but whatever


End file.
